A Supernatural Christmas
by dontbeshycas
Summary: It's December 25th, 2013 and the Winchesters are celebrating their first real Christmas. The boys each have surprises to give to each other for this holiday. Join the Winchesters, the prophet, and their angel as they celebrate their time together. Contains: Destiel & Sabriel Fluff


The date was December 25th, 2013, Team Free Will was celebrating Christmas in the bunker. The Winchesters never had a real Christmas, but this year it was different. Everyone they cared about was here. Sam had just returned from shopping for their Christmas dinner. At the end of the table was a pile of unopened presents that they had gotten each other. Sam walked down the steps with several bags in his hands.  
"You remembered the pie right? Please tell me you didn't forget the pie." Dean said. Sam put down the grocery bags on the table.  
"No, no I got the pie." Sam smiled and pulled an apple pie from one of the bags.  
"Oh tonight is just going to be great!" Dean said with excitement. "Cas can you get the hot chocolate ready? And Kevin, can you get the tv set up?" Castiel left with Sam for the kitchen. Dean would help but he had a surpise for his brother. Dean went up the steps and stepped out of the bunker. It was cold and starting to snow. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open, pressing several buttons. He finally pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear.  
*Phone ringing*  
"Hello?"  
"Gabriel, hey! Merry Christmas."  
"Oh hello, Deano. Same to you."  
"Hey do you think you could stop by for Christmas dinner? Sam and Castiel are here. Oh and our prophet, Kevin."  
"Oh sounds great. When should I show up? Is this a surprise?"  
"Yes actually, I have a box wrapped up on the table and in it is a single piece of candy. Because you eat candy.. and yeah."  
"So you want me to come when he opens it?"  
"That's fine, I just want him to be surpised, he misses you. After all, he thought you weren't going to make it anyhow, so this should work out great."  
"Alright well let me get ready and just send me a text when you want me to show up."  
"Thanks Gabe, talk to you later." Dean pressed the end button and headed back into the warm bunker.  
Castiel had begun making the hot chocolate for all of them. Sam had mostly premade dishes in the bags, he had to make the mashed potatoes and gravy.  
"Hey, Sam?" Castiel asked as he pulled out four coffee mugs from the cupboard.  
"Hm?" Sam was peeling potatoes in the sink.  
"I have a surprise for Dean."  
"What is it?"  
"Misteltoe. I just- I thought it was a good idea because it's Christmas and I wanted to get it."  
Sam stopped peeling and looked up at Castiel.  
"That. That is adorable, he'll love it. You know he'll love anything coming from you."  
"Well that's not it. I got him this blue sweater too."  
Sam smiled and put the peeled potatoes on the cutting board and began to chop them up. When he finished, he place them into a boiling pot of water on the stove.  
"What about you Sam? What'd you get him?"  
"Oh you'll see when we open everything at once." He smiled and the boys continued to cook.  
In the other room, Kevin was trying to fix the TV. Finally he got a clear reception and went surfing through the channels. He put on ABC family and at the moment they were showing Frosty the Snowman. Kevin left the channel on and grabbed his giftbag from beside the couch. Inside was a pair of reindeer antlers, and 3 santa hats. You could guess who the antlers were for. He found Dean sitting at the table, nearly falling asleep.  
"Hey, Dean I got you this." He said as he pulled out the hat and placed it on his head.  
"Thanks Kev, now I feel kinda festive."  
"Look what I got Sam." He tried to stop himself from laughing and pulled out the antlers to show Dean.  
"Oh that is great. Go put them on him, he's in the kitchen. Oh my god that's hilarious." Dean said as he started laughing hysterically.  
Kevin laughed along and put his own santa hat on, making his way to the kitchen.  
"Sam, Cas, I got stuff for you!" Kevin chimed.  
"But we aren't opening presents yet." Castiel said.  
"No, no they really aren't presents. They're just little things to get you into the holiday cheer. He pulled out Castiel's hat and held it out. "This one's for you."  
Castiel took it and put it on his head.  
"Ho ho ho." Castiel chuckled.  
Sam was laughing at his impression.  
"Everything won't be that funny once you see yours." Kevin said.  
"What?"  
Kevin pulled the reindeer antlers out of the bag.  
"You. You have got to be kidding me, you little shit."  
Castiel started laughing along with Kevin as Sam grabbed the antlers and put them on.  
"Let's send a Christmas card to Crowley why don't we?" The three boys laughed together.  
"All of the food is ready so let's put everything in dishes and take it out to the table." Sam commanded. Together they put the different dishes onto the containers they had in the cupboards.  
"Dean come help us get this food out there!" Sam yelled from the doorway of the kitchen.  
Dean came in to assist them. Together they grabbed the plates and bowls of food and carried them out to the table. Some time passed and the table was all set.  
"Time for dinner!" Dean said with a smile.


End file.
